Estaciones al azar
by Seremoon
Summary: Pequeños drabbles donde que suceden durante cada una de las estaciones del año. Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Primavera

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Estación: **Primavera**_

 **Mi pareja destinada**

Esta época del año es la más hermosa, se puede disfrutar de nuevos colores, olores y sensaciones. Se dice que los días se alargan y las noches son más cortas, pero para mí no es así.

Mi pareja destinada es Harry Potter, pero él me rechazo desde primer año. Sin embargo, me gustaría ser su amigo. Él va a casarse en unos días y yo no seré esa persona que estará siempre para él en las buenas y en las malas.

He escrito una carta revelando todos mis secretos, deseando que pueda entenderme. Espero que no me juzgue.

Tengo miedo, cada vez que intento enviar la carta algo en mi interior dice que no la recibirá. Tendré que recurrir a la misma basura de siempre, insultarlo para que se dé cuenta que aún existo y depositarla en su túnica.

Si lo comprende todo, espero que podamos ser amigos o si Merlín lo permite algo más…

* * *

 _NA: Espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia._


	2. Verano

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Estación: **Verano**_

 **El mejor verano**

Un día antes de la boda Harry se dio cuenta de la verdad. La mini comadreja estaba hablando con sus supuestos amigos y confirmándoles que ahora seria rica y reconocida en todo el mundo. —Ser la esposa del niño que vivió me traerá grandes beneficios— escuchó que decía.

A partir de ese momento huyó. Nadie supo nada más de él.

Al principio del verano llegó la respuesta a mi carta y quedamos de vernos en un café muggle.

Ese día nos quedamos platicando de todo y nada, nos desahogamos de todo lo que cargábamos. Sentí mucha rabia cuando me contó su vida. Al final se me ocurrió invitarlo a la casa playera de mis padres.

El lugar es muy tranquilo, tenemos la playa para nosotros solos y ahora somos buenos amigos. Podemos quedarnos en un cómodo silencio escuchando las olas, viendo las estrellas y algunas veces jugando en el agua para calmar el sofocante calor.

* * *

 _NA: Siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._


	3. Otoño

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Estación: **Otoño**_

 **Primer beso**

Al regresar a Londres el clima había cambiado, el aire se sentía muy fresco y los parques estaban decorados por las hojas de colores que solo el otoño puede crear. Harry se encontraba reacio a regresar a su trabajo, pero finalmente lo convencí. Además, debía enfrentar a sus de una vez por todas.

Como era de esperarse el enfrentamiento fue fuerte, todos los Weasley lo insultaron e intentaron maldecirlo, pero los gemelos y los hermanos mayores lo impidieron y ayudaron a Harry a salir bien de ahí.

La excusa que le dieron fue ser el mago que derroto al señor tenebroso desde pequeño por eso la mini comadreja se enamoró de él. Es una idiotez, lo sé.

Renunció a su puesto y ahora dirigimos algunas empresas Black.

Una ocasión mientras estábamos en la oficina discutiendo, de repente, el silencio inundo la oficina y nuestros cuerpos se entregaron a un beso lleno de amor y anhelo _._

* * *

 _NA: Siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._


	4. Invierno

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #30 "Estaciones al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _Estación:_ _ **Invierno**_

 **Navidad**

Hoy celebraremos nuestra primera navidad juntos, después de aquel beso en la oficina, le pedí a Harry que fuera mi novio. Al principio lo pensó mucho, por un momento creí que me rechazaría, pero finalmente acepto.

Aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas con los Weasley. Aún no aceptan sus errores y en cuanto se enteraron de lo nuestro vinieron suplicando perdón y llorando para que Harry reconsiderara la situación con la mini comadreja, son unos tontos.

En fin, cambiando de tema, esta noche cuando sea hora de abrir los regalos le entregare primero el mío, el cual consiste en un hermoso anillo de plata con incrustaciones de rubí y esmeraldas, semejando los colores de nuestras casas.

Todo está listo. Además, ya quiero ver su cara de sorpresa al ver todo lo que he preparado esta noche. Le fascinará.

Mis padres vendrán mañana para desayunar con nosotros y enterarse de la respuesta de Harry, son unos cotillas.

* * *

 _NA: Ultima participación, espero que les haya agradado estos pequeños drabbles sobre las estaciones._


End file.
